


Be My Cherry

by mara21



Series: the shared sukka apartment [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Sokka/Zuko (Avatar) - Freeform, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Clubbing, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, no beta we die like jet, theyre in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara21/pseuds/mara21
Summary: Azula and Suki meet at a club. They go home. Azula runs into a familiar face the next morning.
Relationships: Azula/Suki (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: the shared sukka apartment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076762
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Be My Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the suki/azula pov to “so... breakfast?” but the night before because ive wanted to write a club scene for a while! technically part of a series but can be read alone/in either order

  
It was Rina Sawayama night at Kyoshi’s, Suki’s favorite queer club in the city.

She had almost decided against going out, but then Sokka had got a call from a very Stressed Out Boyfriend, and told him to come stay at theirs tonight. He was sweet, and Suki liked the guy he’d been seeing, but she could go without his, _enthusiasm_ for a night. Not that he was overly peppy or anything even close to it in front of her, just that their apartment was cheap and the walls were thin.

But _spirits_ , was she happy she’d decided against going out now.

 _”_ Comme des garçon” had just begun playing as she finished her gin and tonic to look up and make eye contact with a slender girl with striking hazel eyes across the bar.

They’d made eye contact with each other earlier on the dance floor that night, while both dancing with other people. Suki looking over someones shoulder, and the fierce looking girl peering straight into her soul with a blonde loosely hanging at her waist from behind. It felt a little wrong to be keeping eye contact with her as the blonde girl lowered her lips onto the shorter girl’s neck, but she locked their gaze and smiled at Suki the entire time.

Suki’s friends she’d been dancing with had left for the night, but the blonde this girl was earlier with was no where to be seen, so she had decided to stay a bit longer.

The dark-haired girl kept eye contact with Suki as she opened her mouth sultrily to suck on the straw of her drink. Without any more hesitation Suki made her way over to the other side of the bar. Her eyes didn’t leave the other girls gaze.

“Wanna get back out there?” Suki nodded to the dance floor with a smirk, which was getting increasingly packed at the sound of one of Rina’s most popular songs.

The dark-haired girl pushed herself off the bar and took Suki’s outstretched hand, trying and failing to hide a growing smile across her face.

_—I'm done waiting, anticipating_  
_Keep going and going (going and going)—_

They’d made their way fairly close to the middle of it all when Suki snaked an arm around the smaller girls waist and leaned down to her ear,

“What’s your name?” She asked semi-loudly over the music.

The smaller girl raised a hand on the back of Suki’s neck, and Suki tried not to stiffen as her lips ghosted over her earlobe to answer,

“Azula. What’s yours?”

“Suki.”

“That’s pretty,” Azula hummed, slightly but not too much more intoxicated than the brunette.

_—Yeah, I'm just in it, born to win it_  
_Keep going and going—_

_Comme de garçon_ —

Swaying to the music quickly turned into more suggestive dancing as the song progressed. The girls leaned closer against each other and hands began to wander and their hips moved in sync to the music.

Azula had a deep berry colored lipstick on and Suki wanted to ruin it. She looked back up to meet her eyes again and they were even more striking up close, flecks of gold in her irises. Suki wasn’t looking to find more than a hook-up tonight but _fuck_ , she could she herself getting used to looking at those eyes.

Suki threw her head back and sang along to snap herself out of it,

_“Every time you see me_  
_It's like winning big in Reno!”_

Azula laughed slightly and spun herself around in Suki’s arms, ass now pressed to her crotch, hands holding Suki’s hands in place on her hips. She ground back against her and the taller girl couldn’t help but pull her closer.

Azula was a really good dancer, or at least, she was really hot, and felt really good dancing up against Suki. From behind she could she could see kanji tattooed down behind her left ear, and all Suki could think about was putting her mouth on skin of her neck. So she did.

Azula sighed at the feeling of Suki sucking a small bruise just below her tattoo, and held her head in place for a moment, only to turn around and lock eyes with her again before pulling her in sharply with both hands for a searing kiss.

By the time Suki had to pull away for air she hadn’t even noticed the DJ was halfway through “Cherry” now. She guided Azula to the edge of the crowd to push her up against a wall and continue ruining that berry lipstick of hers. Running her hands over Azula’s sides she was surprised to find her torso so toned. She wanted to reach up that skin tight red shirt and feel more of her. Before Suki could slot her thigh between Azula’s legs Azula grabbed at the base of Suki’s neck again and pulled her away, a little breathless,

“Wanna take me home—”

“Yes,” Suki answered as the question barely fell out of Azula’s mouth.

Suki called an Lyft before they even made it outside the club, and she _did not_ fucking care if she got a low rating for putting her hands and mouth all over Azula the entire ride home. At least it was a female driver and there was a lower chance of her being pervy. When they got back to her and Sokka’s apartment she vaguely remembered he had someone over too. It was fine, she reasoned to herself, they were probably asleep now anyway. Hopefully. 

“Fuck, my roommate and his boyfriend are home is that okay?” She asked in a slightly hushed tone between Azula kissing her through the doorway,

”Yeah, I don’t care,” Azula shook her head and attached her mouth to Suki’s collarbone, beginning to pull her top out from her high waisted jeans. 

She arched at every touch of Azula’s hands. _Fuck_ , why was this woman making her so _easy_?

She tried to lead her to her bedroom as quietly as possible while still wanting to rip her clothes off as quickly as possible.

—

Suki laid with her head atop Azula’s chest, fingers lazily tracing her abs. 

“What do you do for a living, fucking MMA training?” 

Azula chuckled, her breath just now becoming regular again. 

“I work at a law firm actually,” she stated rather flatly,

“But I was really into martial arts and gymnastics as a kid. Just kinda stuck with me I guess.”

“Really? I teach martial arts just downtown!” Suki propped up her head on her arm, fingers still lingering on Azula’s torso, “You should stop by our gym sometime.” 

She smiled up at Azula. 

And Azula felt strangely warm inside. 

“Who do you teach?” She asked, out of genuine curiosity to know more about the girl she just spent a _very nice_ couple hours in bed with, which wasn’t something that normally took over her thoughts after a hook up. 

“Mostly teens and kids,” Suki replied, “All genders, although I’m this close to making my classes women and non-men only, too many piece of shit little boys I have to keep myself from punting across the room sometimes.” 

And that made Azula genuinely laugh. They laid with each other for a while, talking about nothing—their jobs, where they went to college, arguing about which song on _SAWAYAMA_ was the best. She thought about starting up a second, well, technically _fourth_ round, a few times, but instead found herself enjoying just talking to Suki. Just lying next to her and talking. She was really sweet, and funny, and caring, and just really nice to be with. Why was this girl so _easy_ to just be with? Azula didn’t even realize it was close to 4 AM when she checked her phone. Shit. 

She got up to look for her clothes but a soft hand clasped her wrist. 

“Where are you going?” Suki stopped her gently.

”Oh, I was just gonna... head out, it’s pretty late,”

”Do you have somewhere to be? In the morning or something?” The brunette asked, her pale blue eyes looking as soft as her pillows were. 

“No, I just, didn’t mean to overstay—“

”Well I’m not gonna send you home at 4 in the morning in the freezing cold, dummy. Just stay.” 

Azula felt that bit of warmth again stirred on by Suki’s voice. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Suki scoffed a little to say _duh,_ and pulled up her comforter and patted the space next to her. 

  
—

  
Azula woke up only a few hours later to the sound of... _moaning_? Was that someone moaning? She turned over in Suki’s arms to face her, she was already awake.

“Is that-“

”Unfortunately. Yes, that’s my roommate and his boyfriend.”

Distantly, they heard a ‘ _fuck, your mouth..._ ’ followed by a string of whines. They both chuckled a little, cringing. 

“They’re always this loud oh my god, even when it’s the crack of dawn,” Suki sighed and pulled the blanket over Azula, she buried her head into the other girl’s neck and tried to drown out the noise for a little longer. Azula thought it almost felt too comfortable letting herself be cuddled like this. 

A little later Suki had talked Azula into going to get breakfast with her. And as much as she wanted to resist potentially developing feelings for this random girl she met last night, she said yes anyway. Like it was out of her power to say no. Suki offered her the shower and a fresh shirt. Again it baffled her why she felt so easily comfortable with this girl. But when she stepped out of the bathroom something, _someone_ baffled her even more. 

She saw someone, sporting an ugly blue crewneck and unmistakable scar, opening the door to Suki’s roommates bedroom.   
  


_“Zuko?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> the breakfast is then incredibly awkward for zuko and azula. suki and sokka have the time of their lives though.


End file.
